Move on Hinata!
by Haruka-DNK.NFS
Summary: One-Shot! "…kau pasti tau kan, apa maksudku.." kini Kiba menatapku serius. Aku tak bisa menahan rona pipi yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh wajahku bahkan sampai ke kuping. "Hinata…biarkan aku…mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu."


**Summary: **One-Shot!"…kau pasti tau kan, apa maksudku.." kini Kiba menatapku serius. Aku tak bisa menahan rona pipi yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh wajahku bahkan sampai ke kuping. "Hinata…biarkan aku…mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu."

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**This Story Purely made by: **HaruLoveAmefuto

**Move On Hinata!**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku dulunya seorang penerus dari klan Hyuuga tetapi karena sesuatu hal posisi itu diganti oleh adikku Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku tau aku lebih beruntung dari Hanabi. Karenanya aku jadi bisa sedikit bebas, tidak perlu diatur-atur lagi hidupnya.

Besok adalah hari Valentine. Aku tengah sibuk memilih-milih bahan untuk coklatku yang akan kubuat untuk orang yang amat aku cintai. Orang yang sudah aku cintai semenjak masih di Akademi. Seorang Shinobi yang selalu menyelamatkanku baik saat invasi Pein maupun saat perang Shinobi ke-4. Yang sekarang adalah Rokudaime Hokage. Ya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku menemukan bahan coklat yang akan aku buat setelah mencari selama 15 menit. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku pergi ke arah kasir untuk membayar bahan-bahan tersebut. Tetapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat Shinobi favoritku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. 'Na-Naruto-kun ada di depannku!' batinku panik. Aku lalu menyembunyikan bahan-bahan coklat di balik tubuhku.

"Ah, Hinata!" aku terlonjak kaget saat Naruto-kun memanggilku. Dengan malu-malu aku menghampirinya. Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"U-umm..be-belanja." Jawab Hinata malu-malu tanpa menatap Naruto dan memilih menatap ke lantai.

"Hee, kau rajin sekali. Kau bisa menjadi seorang istri yang hebat!" ujar Naruto tanpa sadar membuat wajah Hinata siap meledak karena malu. Suara sang kasir membuat percakapan kecil antara Naruto dan Hinata berakhir. Naruto mengambil barang yang ia beli. "Aku dulan ya Hinata. Jaa!" seru Naruto sambil pergi keluar Supermarket. Wajah Hinata masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Umm..nona? mau di bayar?" tanya sang kasir. Hinata terlonjak kaget saat sang kasir memanggilnya, dengan rasa malu ia mengangguk sambil memberikan bahan-bahan coklat yang tadi ia sumputkan di belakang punggungnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku baru selesai mencari semua bahan yang aku butuhkan dalam membuat coklat hari ini. Biarpun sudah malam. Konoha benar-benar masih ramai. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bercengkrama dengan asiknya. Ada pula ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip di depan toko.

"Hinata-chan!" aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Haruno Sakura sedang berdiri membawa sebuah plastik putih ukuran sedang. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dulu aku memang jarang berbicara dengan Sakura. Tetapi semenjak invasi Pein aku dan sakura muali dekat. Dan sekarang kami menjadi sahabat. Bersama Ino dan Tenten tentunya.

"Ah, Sakura-san! Kau habis dari mana?" tanyaku. Hehe, kalau ke orang lain aku bicara normal. Tapi setiap berbicara dengan Naruto-kun aku selalu terbata-bata.

"Ah, aku baru pulang dari Ichiraku Ramen." Aku terdiam. Mau apa Sakura ke Ichiraku Ramen? Setahuku dia tak begitu suka dengan Ramen. "Kau habis membeli coklat ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil di wajahnya yang cantik. Harus aku akui, sakura semakin lama semakin cantik. Biarpun kalau dari segi tubuh ia masih belum ada perubahan, maksudku..dadanya masih terlihat rata seperti B-. Beda denganku yang..hampir mendekati ukuran D.

"A-ah! I-tu…"

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan! Aku hanya menebak asal kok! Jadi..kau benar-benar membeli coklat?" tanya sakura lagi membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Ahaha, jangan pingsan dulu. Kau mau membuat Honmei atau Giri?"

"U-um…sepertinya Honmei saja.."

"Oh.." Sakura tersenyum mengetahui maksud dari perkataanku sepertinya. "Ah, Sakura-san. Aku duluan ya! jaa!" seruku sambil berlari ke arah perumahan Hyuuga.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Hampir semua orang yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga telah tertidur pulas. Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan coklat Honmei. Sudah ada 5 coklat yang gagal. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuat coklat. Bagaimana caranya aku harus menyatakan perasaanku kalau coklatya saja tak enak.

"Hinata?" aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Aku dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur dan mendapati teman setimku Inuzuka Kiba sedang menatapku penuh tanya.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" seruku kaget saat melihatnya. Kiba mendekat ke arahku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Kau sedang buat apa?" tanya Kiba setelah ia tepat berada di sebelahku.

"Um…coklat." Jawabku sekenanya sambil melanjutkan membuat eksperimen. Aku terlonjak kaget lagi saat Kiba mengambil coklat yang sedang aku aduk dengan sendok dan mencicipinya. "Hmmm….kurang sedikit manis." Ujar Kiba sambil menjilati sisa coklat yang menempel di sendok. Aku yang melihatnya seperti itu hanya bisa memerah dan memalingkan wajah. Kiba dalam pose seperti itu manis! Eh!? Tungu! A-aku hanya suka ke Kiba-Ma-maksudku Naruto-kun! Argh!

"Ka-kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku setelah rasa gugupku mulai reda.

"Oh! Aku dan Neji baru saja pulang Misi. Dia mengajakku makan malam di sini. Kau tadi tidak ikut makan sih." Ujar Kiba sambil menyimpan sendok di tempat cucu piring. "Oya! Kalau kau mau memberikan itu ke Naruto lebih baik tambahkan sedikit rasa Ramen. Good Luck ya! aku pulang! Jaa!" seru Kiba tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Entah aku yang salah dengar atau apa tetapi…di setiap kata-kata Kiba tadi terdengar seperti…entahlah, cemburu mungkin? Ah! Aku harus lebih focus membuat coklat. Aku akan memakai saran Kiba. Tapi aku punya perisa Ramen ga ya.

Hari ini hari yang semua gadis nanti-nanti. Coklat Honmei buatanku sudah selesai. Dan beruntungnya aku saat memakai saran Kiba. Rasa pahitnya bisa teratasi saat memakai perisa Ramen. Coklat yang sudah aku buat aku masukkan ke dalam kotak biru yang diikat dengan pita berwarna kuning.

Aku bangun pagi sekali untuk bersiap-siap dan amat sangat malu saat mengingat kemarin malam aku berlatih untuk memberikan coklat ke bonekaku. Baiklah, waktunya menunjukan rasa cintaku. Aku tak boleh terus menerus bersembunyi. Aku akan memberikan coklat ini dan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun!

Kediaman Hyuuga menjadi ramai dikarenakan banyak anak gadis yang ingin memberikan coklat mereka ke Neji yang sepertinya sembunyi di kamarnya. Aku keluar mengenakan pakaian biasa aku kenakan. Sambil membawa coklat yang aku buat sepenuh hati. Tak lupa aku juga membuat coklat Giri untuk semua temanku, untuk Neji-niisan sudah aku siapkan dan aku letakan di depan kamarnya karena aku yakin diketuk berapa kali pun ia tak mau keluar.

"AH! Chouji-kun!" seruku sambil berlari kecil ke arah Chouji yang sepertinya juga mendapatkan coklat dari para gadis. Chouji tersenyum ke arahku sambil melahap satu persatu coklat yang ia dapat. Aku mengulurka tanganku dan memberikan coklat Giri yang dibunkus menggunakan kotak berwarna putih dengan pita biru. "Ini coklat untukmu!" ujarku dengan wajah memerah.

"Waaah! Terima kasih Hinata-san!"

Setelah berpamita dengan Chouji aku berlari pelan lagi. Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan Ino dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya tengah melakukan…hiee!? Me-mereka sedang berciuman!?

"I-Ino..Shi-Shikamaru-kun.." ujarku terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan Coklat Giri dengan wajah super memerah. Ino yang kaget mendorong Shikamaru hingga ia terjatuh. Dengan canggung ia tertawa pelan sambil menerima coklat Giriku, Shikamaru pun begitu. Tetapi ia tak tertawa lebih tepatnya menghela nafas dengan wajah memerah.

Aku pun menelusuri jalanan lagi dan mendapati Shino, Sai, dan Lee tengah berdiskusi sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya Lee dan Sai karena aku tau Shino pasti hanya akan diam.

"Umm..Shino-kun, Sai-kun, Lee-san. Ini Coklat untuk kalian!" ujarku sambil memberikan coklat satu persatu. "Huaaaa! Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura-san saja yang memberiku coklat! Terima kasih Hinata-san!" seru Lee sambil memberikan jempol ke arahku. Sakura memberikan coklat ke Lee? Honmei atau Giri? Dari bungkusnya sepertinya..Honmei!? kotak merah dengan pita pink!

"A-ah, sama-sama!"

Aku berlari pelan lagi. Aku terus berlari pelan ke arah kakiku menuntunku. Di dekat kedai Ichiraku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Berharap ada Naruto-kun disitu. Tetapi saat aku sudah sangat dekat dengan kedai Ramen itu, aku menghela nafas kecewa. Hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei disana.

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" sapaku mengagetkan mereka berdua. Kakashi menoleh lalu tersenyum melalui mata. Aku tak bisa melihat ia tersenyum, aku hanya melihat matanya menutup hingga membentuk huruf u terbalik. Pasti tersenyum. Sasuke dilain pihak hanya menatapku dengan bosan. "Anoo…ini coklat untuk kalian." Ujarku sambil memberikan coklat Giri. "Ah, terima kasih Hinata." Ujar Kakashi. Sasuke hanya memberikan jawaban "Hn". Aku melihat di tangan kirinya ada kotak yang sama dengan kotak yang dipegang Lee. Kotak coklat Sakura. Jadi yang dipegang Lee itu coklat Giri. Entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu aku sedikit gugup.

Saat berpamitan aku berlari kecil kembali. Aku terus berlari kecil untuk membagikan coklat Giri sebelum memberikan coklat Honmei ke Naruto-kun. Di perjalanan aku bertemu Tenten, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Tsunade, Shizune, Izumo, Kotetsu, bahkan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon juga aku berikan coklat Giri. Sayangnya saat mau memberikan ke Yamato-sensei, dirinya sedang melaksanakn misi. Tinggal Kiba, Sakura dan Naruto-kun. Kira-kira Naruto-kun dimana ya?

Hari menjelang sore tetapi aku tak menemukan Naruto-kun ataupun Sakura dan Kiba. Aku berakhir di tempat latihan. Dengan kaki yang pegala aku berniat duduk di bawah pohon rindang sampai sebuah suara tawa mengagetkanku.

'Naruto-kun!' batinku senang. Tetapi sebuah suara yang amat aku kenal membuatku beku ditempat.

"_Geez_, Naruto! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Hehehe! Mau bagaimana lagi kau makannya lucu! Hahahaha!"

"Narutoooo!"

"Iya-iya..heheh! Sakura-chyaan, gigit ujung coklatnya."

"He? Buat apa?"

"Ini~!"

Aku terbelalak saat melihat adegan didepanku. Naruto-kun dan Sakura. Duduk berduaan dibawah pohon. Mereka…..berciuman. Sakura duduk di antara kaki Naruto-kun yang dimana ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon tersebut. Keduanya terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin. Sejauh yang aku bisa. Jauh dari Naruto-kun yang lebih memilih cinta pertamanya yang dulu selalu menyakitinya. Apa yang kurang dariku!?

Aku menangis di dekat sungai. Air mataku membasahi kotak coklat Honmei yang tadinya mau aku berikan ke Naruto-kun. Aku menatap kotak coklat yang ada ditanganku dengan sedih, sedetik kemudian aku mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam coklat. lebih baik dibuang saja.

**GREP**

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau membuatnya bersusah payah kalau akhirnya mau kau buang!?" aku terlonjak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya. Kiba mencengkram tanganku yang tadinya hendak melempar coklat Honmei untuk Naruto-kun ke sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menangis dan memeluk Kiba. Membuat si pemilik Akamaru kaget.

"O-oi, oi. Ada apa denganmu!?" seru Kiba sambil mengelus punggungku canggung. "Naruto..hiks. Naruto..hiks…Sa-sakura..hiks!" sentah Kiba mengerti atau tidaknya tetapi hanya nama itu yang bisa aku sebut. Aku terus menangis membuat baju Kiba basah.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Kiba sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Kotak Honmei yang tadi mau aku buang masih berada di tanganku.

"Kau tau…laki-laki masih banyak…tidak hanya Naruto seorang.." ujar Kiba pelan sambil menatap bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Aku hanya terdiam. Tetapi aku penasaran apa maskud dari perkataan Kiba, mangkanya aku diam saja.

"Cobalah untuk membuka perasaanmu kepada orang lain..Hinata." tubuhku menegang saat ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan pipiku saja sepertinya sedikit memerah. Ini sama seperti saat aku pertama kali melihat Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu..?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil nan parau dikarenakan semenjak aku menangis tadi aku berteriak kencang. Kiba masih tak menatapku. Tetapi aku yakin aku tak salah lihat, walaupun gelap. Tetapi cahaya bulan sedikit menyinari wajahnya. Wajahnya….memerah.

"…kau pasti tau kan, apa maksudku.." kini Kiba menatapku serius. Aku tak bisa menahan rona pipi yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh wajahku bahkan sampai ke kuping. "Hinata…biarkan aku…mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu." Ujar Kiba serius disertai rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku pun ikut memerah.

"Um….Ki-kiba-kun…kau.."

"Ya! aku serius Hinata."

"Uhh…i-iya..aku…mau..aku bersedia.."

"…eh? Bersedia? AH!? HINATA!?" Kiba mulai panik saat aku pingsan dengan wajah yang amat snagat merah. Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya. Aku mendengar suara Ino dan teman-teman yang lainya. "Kiba! Kau secara tak langsung melamar Hinata! Masa gak sadar! Dasar payah! Kau lebih payah dari Naruto!" seru Ino.

"Hey!" sahut Naruto sebal. Ah, aku sudah tak memakai suffiz '-kun' untuk Naruto. Sepertinya hatiku sudah pindah dan diambil oleh teman satu timku yang dari pertama tim ini dibentuk ia sudah sangat peduli kepadaku.

**~OWARI~**

**~OMAKE~**

"Eh? Ja-jadi Sakura-chan dan Naruto…"

"Sudah bertunangan semenjak awal musim semi yang lalu!? Dan seminggu lagi kalian menikah!?" seru Ino dan Tenten meneruskan perkataanku. Aku sekarang sudah berubah. Aku kini bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata melainkan Inuzuka Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu?!" tanya Ino dengan nada marah.

"Well…itu.."

**BRAK**

"SAKURA-SAN! APA BENAR KATA-KATA NARUTO-KUN KALAU KAU DAN NARUTO-KUN AKAN MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN!? WHY SAKURA-SAN!? APAKAH SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU BELUM CUKUP UNTUK MENARIK HATIMU YANG BAGAIKAN BUNGA ITU!?" ukh, sepertinya aku tau kenapa Sakura-chan tidak mau memberitahukan kalau ia dan Naruto bertunangan. Ya, masalahnya ada pada Fans nomor 1 dan ketua dalam anggota Fans Boy Sakura. Rock Lee-san.

**~FIN~**

**Haru: hoooo…aneh gak…**

**Natsu: kalau menurutku sih lumayan. Sasuke-kun gak ada pasangan kan!? Sama aku ajaaaaa~**

**Rii: Uhhh…Yosuke gimana?**

**Yosu: NATSU! KEJAM AMAT SIH LU! LU KAN PACAR GUA!**

**Natsu: IYA TAU! DALAM MIMPI KAN!?**

**Haru: eheh…minna..tolong ****Review**** ya**

**Rii: kalau Review mungkin akan dibuat sequel-nya.**

**Haru: HIE!? ("O_o )**


End file.
